Candle Lit
by andreakayy
Summary: Inspired by the burned candles on Mulder and Scully's table in IWTB. Mulder and Scully celebrate their 15th anniversary of knowing each other! It's a strong T. But I promise you, you wont be disapointed. MSR, of course. R


**It's a little too late for me to be proof reading. I have school tomorrow, and I really wanted to get this posted tonight. I know I have other stories in dire need of an updating but I couldn't let this one go untold. It's Mulder and Scully's 15th anniversary of knowing each other. They celebrated. It's set before IWTB... in September.**

**So I was watching the gag reel, and you probably remember *if you saw it* Gillian Anderson dropping her bag and doing a little dance. Well, I replayed it over and over again, lol. And then I paused it, examining their house. I know everything that was on that table, including the yummy Naked Drink (you better try one) (There is no reference to Tea Leoni in that, ew.) (you can google it, 'Naked Drink' or 'Naked Juice') But yeah... so then I saw the melted candles. And I though, "Awwwww! Candle lit dinner!" So, here's my story, "Candle Lit." It was close to being called, "Last Night's Dessert." You'll see why by the end of it. I should really stop rambling and get to bed. Here you go...  
**  
**Candle Lit**

It was September 10th, 2008, their anniversary. They were a different type of couple. They weren't less, but they liked to think of themselves as more. Their love was unique and special the way it grew. Their bond was stronger than steel, iron, and even the toughest metal. Their trust was unending. Their love had become undividing, but no, they weren't married. After all they've been through you think that the pair would be, but they weren't. It wasn't necessary. If they had decided to get bonded lawfully it wouldn't change the amount of love they shared for one another.

The weather outside was normal for any old early September day, warm and windy. Summer had just ended but it still lingered. However, the temperature outside didn't matter to the couple because they weren't going outside. They were staying in.

The redheaded woman came home and took of her "Dr. Scully" nametag just as she always did, and she placed it in her purse. Scully exhaled evenly and went to the office, as she did every day after work, where she would be sure to find the man she fell in love with.

"Mulder," Scully said, tapping lightly on the ajar door. He was turned around in his swivel chair, most likely thinking or clipping out a news article. He was confined to the house and to the house's perimeters. He spun around with a slight smile on his lips. The smile grew when his eyes landed on the woman in the doorway. The sun, spilling in from the open blinds, hit her beautifully, highlighting her skin, eyes, everything.

"Sup, doc?" He asked, trying to be funny. His day was the same as usual, nothing eventful. He clipped out two clippings all together out of the 20 some newspapers and magazines he subscribed to and he caught an interesting short on big foot on the discovery channel.

Scully returned the smile and leaned up against the wooden door frame, closing her eyes and inhaled deeply in relaxation.

"You're tired," He stated, not questioned. She nodded. "Did you still want to do something tonight?" She nodded with a small grin, eyes still closed. "What time?" He asked if it was a date he had to get ready for, like they were going somewhere.

"Well, I'm going to put dinner on in an hour. It's," she checked her watch, "5:15 right now. I suppose around 7 or so." She opened her eyes to look at him. He was nodding. She couldn't read his expression, but she did take notice to the plate on his desk, which probably held a few pizza bagel bites prior. She would take it to the kitchen.

She walked towards him and went behind his desk to where he was. She planted a firm kiss on his lips, while one of his hands gripped her waist. She reached for his plate.

"I'll get it," He murmured, his voice muffle by her lips.

"I'm going to the kitchen anyways." She said, pulling her lips away from his. His hand remained on her waist, holding her there.

"How was your day?" He said before he kissed her neck firmly. She almost giggled at the touch. He knew her neck was her soft spot.

"Tiring," He heard the smile in her voice, left over from his kiss on her neck most likely.

"Go take a nap."

"I have to get dinner ready in an hour and clean." She pouted, clearly knowing that a nap sounded best right then.

Mulder turned in his chair so that he was facing her directly now. He switched his hands so that his right hand held her left hip and so the left held her right. He pulled her down to sit on his lap, straddle him really. Her legs were on either side of him and his big hand went up under her royal blue shirt and massaged her sides. Her head fell onto his shoulder as he started rubbing up and down from her bra back down to her jeans. She let out tiny moans of please onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She turned her head to face his neck and her lips latched onto him, kissing him lightly over and over again.

"That feels so good, Mulder." She whispered against him as he continued. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Scully, I'm unemployed. I watch a lot of Tyra Banks and Oprah." She smiled. "Want me to carry you to bed?"

"You don't need to." She whispered again, unmoving. Of course she wanted him to, and he knew that. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and maneuvered the other one to get under her legs so he could scoop her up bridal style. "Wake me up in an hour?" She said softly once she was in bed, under the covers. Mulder used his index finger to sweep the hair out of her eyes. He nodded, and walked out of their bedroom, keeping his eyes on her. Once he left, he was ready to attack the downstairs.

Scully had woken up by herself and walked downstairs to a surprisingly clean living room. She beamed through the sleepy haze she still had.

"Sleep well?" He asked beaming. She nodded with a yawn.

"You cleaned, Mulder." She commented looking around the room for one spot he might've missed. She didn't find any. "And you did a good job."

"You sound surprised at that."

"Nah, must be all of that Oprah and Tyra Banks," she giggled. "Now, I want you upstairs, taking a shower, and then getting ready."

"Alone?" He questioned about the shower. She rolled her eyes.

"I have to get everything ready." She said, firmly.

"Okay, okay," He walked past her and up the stairs.

"Dress nice!" She yelled up after him. She did one good stretch and went towards the kitchen to begin the dinner.

By the time she finished Dinner, Mulder was still upstairs in the bedroom, which was good though. Scully still had to get ready. She pulled on the dress she had just bought for their special occasion. It was a black satin tube dress that revealed her shoulders and came up just above her knee. She pulled on a pair of simple black heels and ran over to a mirror to play up her makeup, not too much though. She was careful. Her hair was loosely curled at the bottom already. She had done it that morning, knowing she wouldn't have enough time to do it when she got home. What was she forgetting though? She knew there was something. Ah, it was Mulder's present. She pulled out a shiny silver bag from behind the couch and then a candle lighter she had on the side table. She lit the two tall white candle sticks in the middle of the table, and hurried over to the windows to control the amount of light coming in. The candles illuminated the room perfectly, giving it a somewhat romantic atmosphere.

"Mulder," she called upstairs to him.

When he came down his face lit up when he saw Scully. She grinned at his reaction, wondering if it was to the scene she had created or to her herself. In any case, her grin only widened seeing how the candle light played with his green eyes. He didn't say a word, he just grinned from ear to ear and approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his nose into her hair.

"You look beautiful," He whispered against her.

"You clean up nicely too," she commented, not wanting to pull away, but knowing she had to, "Very handsome."

"So what're we eating?" He asked pulling away, knowing why she had tried pulling away from their embrace.

"Well," Mulder followed her into the kitchen, wanting to help her. "I thought I would try something different. I used one of those cook books my Mom would always give you." She giggled, remembering how Mulder always reacted to them. "I made tortellini with marinara sauce, with a tossed salad with ginger dressing." Mulder inhaled the scent of the food, delicious. He could feel his mouth watering, but he knew there was something in that room he wanted more than the dinner. "Mulder, go sit down. I'm serving you." She poked him playfully in the chest.

"Scully, that doesn't seem correct now does it?"

"Oh, it doesn't?"

"No. I clearly remember when I was younger... seeing my father take care of my mother when it came to the going out."

"Well, we're not married now are we?"

"Not exactly, but-"

"Mulder... just go sit down, please. For me." She pouted, making it almost impossible for her to receive no for an answer.

"Fine," He muttered and went back to the table. Scully had carried in both salad bowls for the two of them, and then hurried back to grab the wine she had bought, along with the wine glasses.

They were soon on the main dish, and Mulder had gotten Scully to allow him to serve her instead. She agreed, taking another sip of her second glass of wine. When they were finished Scully set Mulder's gift on the table, the silver gift bagged present.

"Ahh, didn't we have a no present policy this year, Scully?"

"Well, that's not the only present you're getting tonight, Mulder," She winked and began hiking her foot up his calve. She winked. "Just open in Mulder." She insisted, urging him on.

Mulder did as he was told. Even though he seemed like he didn't want a present, he was glad Scully got him one. He was excited to see what it is.

"Are you serious?" Mulder said, pulling out his brand new black iPod nano. He was beaming at Scully through the glowing candles. If it wasn't for the fire in the way he would have her right there on the table. She just looked so beautiful against the glow of the burning wick. Her reaction to Mulder opening his present only sealed the deal. "Thank you!" He smiled mischievously, allowing Scully to know he was up to something.

"Oh, there's an iTunes gift card in there too. Mulder why are you sm-" He pulled out two small boxes from behind him; they were wrapped in shiny amethyst purple paper, with silver bows attached to them. There shape gave the gift away, jewelry.

"Mulder," she said sweetly, pouting her lips together and raising her eyebrows in attempt to look like an innocent child. "No gifts."

"You have to open it. You got me two... three." Scully giggled, taking the two small boxes into her own hand. "You know we say this every year," Mulder started as Scully unwrapped the first box. "No gifts... then we always end up getting each other something."

She was speechless when she opened the small red velvet box. They were beautiful. She was sure that she would wear them every day. She smiled, turning the box towards Mulder, showing him the pearl earrings he had gotten her.

"Mulder these are lovely." Her finger stroked the smooth texture of one of the pearls.

"Next one, Scully," It was clear from Mulder's expression that she was going to love whatever was in the next jewelry box even more. She unwrapped it just the same as the last one, taking the silver box off first, then the purple paper.

When she saw it her mouth was gaping open. She was mesmerized. The light from the candles danced off the facets of the amethyst stone cut into a heart. And then there were the diamonds surrounding the ring in rows. Black and white diamonds were lines up separately accenting the already perfect purple amethyst on the white gold ring, heightening the splendor.

"Mulder," She struggled to get out her own words, for she was feeling so many emotions at once. She couldn't even begin to describe the ring before her. She blew out the candles one by one, leaving them in the darkness. She walked over to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sat down on his lap, allowing her legs to drape over the side of the chair. "They're beautiful, both of them," Her voice sounded like she was praying it was so soft. Her lips latched onto his in an even softer tender kiss.

"I was going for something that would equal your beauty, but I just couldn't find it..." He trailed off, now hugging her to himself, realizing how lucky he was to have her. "Want me to carry you to bed?" He asked just as he had before when they were in his office.

"Yes." Her answer unsurprisingly was different from before. He picked her up bridal style an carried her up the steps once again.

"You know how lucky I am to have you," Mulder whispered, cradling her face in his hands as she sat on the bed. "I... I'm so..." Scully wasn't the only one having trouble with her words that night. "I'm so bored every time you leave me to go to work. I sit around the house, exercise sometimes, watch TV, cut out things from the newspapers, whatever. But when you walk through that door I realize that I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. It's hell being that bored all day, but when I see your face it's all worth it." Scully felt the tears. She didn't want to get emotional, but she couldn't help it. He kissed away her tears and pulled her on top of him on the bed.

"Everything," She started as she laid on top of him, caressing his face after their long and passionate kiss. "Mulder, Everything... when we were apart... all that pain... it was all worth it now that I have you in my arms right now. Now that I know you'll never leave me."

"Never." He promised and her lips found his again, rolling her over so he was now over her. He steadied his body so he wouldn't apply to much pressure to her, and her hands flew to his jeans, eager to get them onto the floor.

Scully was so much easier to get out of her outfit. Mulder was in only his boxers and all he had to do for Scully was pull the zipper and toss the dress to the side. She moaned out in ecstasy at Mulder's kissed continued along her jaw, to her throat, and then to her collar bone. She knew that the next day at work she would either where a turtle neck or a ton of concealer.

He was now kneeling above her, taking in her beauty as her chest heaved up and down, panting, struggling to breath evenly. Scully licked her lips seductively and wrapped her legs around Mulder, arching her back into him, to that she pressed into where he wanted her most. He groaned in satisfaction the contact. He pulled her body up against him, unclasped her bra, and threw it to the floor while he held her. Their lips met in a fierce intense kiss filled with desire and want...

The next morning Scully woke up alone in bed, and she found a note on her pillow.

_'Be right back, Mulder.'_

She saw her robe draped on the bed, compliments of Mulder. She pulled the light purple material on over her naked body and went down stairs to find some sort of aspirin. Her head was killing her. It must've been the wine... and other factors of the night.

The floor boards creaked as she walked down the steps and when she turned the corner she found Mulder in the kitchen, wielding a knife against the berry cobbler she had bought for dessert last night.

"Oh, hey you're up," Mulder said with a goofy grin, clad in black boxers.

"My head's killing me." She replied drowsily with her hand on her forehead. Mulder's expression softened up and grabbed the Advil from the cabinet, a glass of water and wrapped his arms around Scully. He rubbed her back up and down, soothing her.

"Are you going to be okay? Or is it bad?"

"I'll probably make it." Mulder handed her the medicine and the water and she downed it quickly. He held up two plates of the cobbler, accompanied by a fork. He walked towards the back door and held it open for Scully.

Scully didn't question him; she just followed him out back and onto the porch swing. She sat against him and began eating last night's dessert.

"We didn't have any dessert last night so I thought we would eat it this morning." Mulder said just as he swallowed.

"Oh, I clearly remember our dessert last night, Mulder." Scully giggled as she shoved the fork into her mouth.

"Ah, Dana Scully's feeling better then," he chuckled and rubbed her arm.

After a while they finished the cobbler and both plates where set on the floor next to the swing. Scully was in Mulder's lap.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn, sleep wanting to take her again. Her eyes closed.

"It's 12."

"Hmm," she hummed to herself.

"You're not going to work."

"I'm not?"

"Nope. I called in." Scully smiled and didn't have the strength to respond. She was just way to tired. So she rested her head against Mulder's chest, listening to his heart, her heart. It played her favorite song, and she soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Did you like it? You should review anyways, because I worked hard on this. All day it's been in my head. I wrote it after my nap when I got home. Yes, I take naps. I love them. I wrote something last night having to do with Scully as a teen being upset... and having her best friend next door, Mulder comfort her. They were lying in a hamock together. I might post it later so look out for it. It was just something I wrote out of being upset and then it kind of lost it's purpose once I got happy. I might post it. I might not. Did anyone see House M/S/ last night? It pissed me off. House was an asshole. I know that was just his way... but still. The desk was nice. He was being human at that point, yay! Okay, here I go rambling again. Sorry. It's 11:02 and I need to wake up at 6 for school. So, bye. Please Review.**

-A.


End file.
